wιѕн:,
by tales'of.reira
Summary: AU Regalo para Biak Songkey. Esto no era lo que había deseado, ni siquiera se acercaba en lo más mínimo, claro esta, era mucho mejor. Edward/Winry/Ed!Pride


**wιѕн:,

* * *

  
**

**Notas de autora: **

Regalo para Biak Songkey, ya fue hace unos meses que te prometí un one-shot Pride/Winry, ¿no? , pues debido a la demora me sentí obligada de hacer algo un poco mas largo. Te quiero x3

Inspirado en el cuento **"El Ramillete"** de ** Lauren Myracle**

**Fandom**: fullmetal alchemist

**Characters:** Edward/Winry/Ed!Pride

**Summary:** (AU) Regalo para Biak SongKey. Esto no era lo que había deseado, no se acercaba en lo más mínimo, claro esta, era mucho mejor. Edward/Winry/Ed!Pride.

Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece, Hiromu Arakawa es la dueña de todo este fantástico universo, menos de Pride que es mió y de Biak.

* * *

Capitulo uno.

"**Edward"**

_im alive_

**

* * *

  
**

Se estremeció ante la sola idea, no era miedo, ni siquiera algo cercano, la sensación que la recorría ahora era muy distinta a todo aquello, nada que hubiese experimentado antes, sentía la adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo para centrarse en el objeto que llevaba en las palmas de sus manos.

La idea en si, no cabía en su mente, una pequeña parte de ella se reprochaba por creer en todas esas cosas, por albergar esperanzas de algo tan ilógico, pero la otra que era aun mas grande, creaba pensamientos nuevos, extasiada en el descubrimiento.

_Como si Edward no se hubiese ido. _

Acaricio esa frase que su mente había pronunciado, con palabras suaves que provocaban lágrimas… pero esta vez de felicidad.

El accidente se remontaba hace unas semanas, que le habían parecido siglos, un día casi normal claro, de no ser por su torpeza.

Pero ya no debía pensar en eso, el rencor que tenia contra la anciana que había acabado con la vida del dueño de todos estos suspiros ahora se había vuelto en gratitud.

Apretó la pequeña esfera de cristal aun más fuerte. Abrazándola con sus delgados dedos.

Quizás la ya avejentada Dante era la causa de esa trágica muerte, pero también era quien le había brindado la solución. Ya la había disculpado, hasta podría decirse que la pobre señora estaba alegre de poder ayudarla, no se había negado en entregarle la luz que ahora cuidaba.

Y es que a pesar de su corta edad, estaba sola, Edward era lo único que le quedaba. Era lo único que necesitaba tanto como el aire. Y ya nunca más la abandonaría.

"_Tres deseos, querida" _

Ella solo necesitaba uno.

No importaba nada mas, se aseguraría que de ahora en adelante nada mas se entrometa entre ellos.

Abrió sus delgados labios de una manera lenta, casi ni los despego y entonces, casi soplando, lo susurro, con todas sus fuerzas en ese silbido.

"_Que Edward regrese a mi lado"_

La risa de Dante sonó, en su mente.

Estaba llorando, eso también lo supo. Sollozos de ángel, que nadie jamás escucharía.

"_por favor" _sus suplicas fueron iguales, la imagen de esos ojos dorados llenos de vida la invadió, haciéndola caer.

Nada llego, seguía sola.

Empezó a temblar.

La lluvia golpeo su ventana, con gotas tan gruesas como sus lágrimas, todo se había acabado.

_Silencio._

Nada

Nada.

Tranquilidad absoluta.

Nada, solo los chasquidos de las hojas de otoño romperse.

Levanto sus enormes ojos cristalinos ante el sonido que se volvió por un instante en su mundo.

Alguien estaba ahí, todos sus deseos no habían sido en vano. Una sonrisa se apodero de su húmedo rostro.

"_Edward"_ alcanzo a decir antes de sentir la presencia frente a ella.

Sintió un escalofrió al tiempo de respirar, pero solo era de emoción.

Pensar que ahora todo seria tan simple.

Con dificultad se levanto del lugar que llevaba en el suelo. Su cabello rubio opaco la vista de todo, tuvo que moverse los desordenados mechones mientras sus largos pasos que para ella no eran suficientes se acercaban a la tan conocida silueta que tomaba forma en la puerta.

Siguió llorando, no pudo evitarlo, por mas que quisiera pararlo jamás podía, apoyo su rostro en la puerta por un segundo.

"_Estas aquí"

* * *

  
_

**-wιѕн:,**

* * *

No entendía los sollozos entrecortados del otro lado de la puerta, tampoco entraba en su mente que hacia parado en ese lugar, o porque la voz que escuchaba le hacia sentir un agujero en el pecho, para ser sinceros, era molesto.

La sensación de tener que estar acá o de estar haciendo lo que se suponía era deber. Las risas que imaginaba lo acosaban cada segundo. En conclusión, odiaba todo esto.

No comprendía, la emoción puesta en la cosa que debía encontrarse ahí, produciendo aquel sonido tan extraño.

_Alegría._

Su mente expulsa esa palabra del diccionario de su cabeza, pese a que también le brindo el concepto no ayudo en nada, simplemente debía acabar con eso y todas estas cosas terminarían.

La puerta se abrió, la imagen fue rápida, el tintineo de un cristal caer al piso, pero no romperse, sintió su cuerpo humedecerse, brazos rodeándolo y calor.

Una figura que le inspiro protección.

No entendia nada ahora mismo.

_Perdición. _

Otra palabra mas se sumo a la escena pero la ignoro, estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo otras cosas.

* * *

**-wιѕн:,**

* * *

Sintió frió, miedo, incertidumbre, y es que supo que no era el.

Aunque se vea igual, no era el. Lo supo apenas lo rozo, apenas levanto su vista para encontrarse con esos vacíos iris color miel, cuando el frió contagio su cuerpo, cuando sus dorados cabellos cayeron sobre su piel y la inundaron de un desconocido placer.

No era Edward, pero tampoco deseaba dejar de abrazarlo.

Sus lágrimas aumentaron, la tristeza de la ausencia de aquel que amaba y la presencia de su cuerpo _sin vida_ observándola, mezclados con algo distinto, de repente, las cosas cambiarían

Se sentía viva en este preciso instante.

* * *

**wιѕн:,**

* * *

**Notas de salida: **Biak,Perdona por lo chiquito ;.; pero es que no me inspiraba, y tiene muchos errores pero es que era sorpresa y nadie lo ha visto(?) , ten piedad a este penoso escrito de una niña de trece años. Bueno, espero que al menos te guste algo.

Gracias a todos quienes lo leyeron.

.Reira~

Brune.

sus reviews siempre seran apreciados y premiados con una galleta.


End file.
